The Annoyance of Haruhi Suzumiya
by ChaosHunterKugari
Summary: The second year of high school is going to an end. As always, Kyon doesn't worry about the future, nor does Haruhi... It seems so however. But she is worried, and even so she don't show her worry. Will she accept the future? HaruhiKyon
1. Chapter 1

**The Annoyance of Haruhi Suzumiya**

(AN:) Hey all! This is my first story on this site! + My first fanfiction I ever written in English, + My first Haruhi fanfiction xD So please forgive me if there are any mistakes, errors etc, I will try to look it over! English is not my native tounge! Ehehe...

EDIT: Changed the story a little, So less OOCness x) Thank you for pointing the mistake out!

Disclaimer: Since this is a site of fanfiction, It is obvious that I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, or the characters. I'm just simply borrowing the characters! And I'll return them when I'm done!

Well Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Failure

''Hell... This is a pain in the butt.'' I cursed under my breath. Whose idea was it to make these exams so hard anyway? The schools should not be allowed to steal our youth like that... We got so much homework that we got barley time to even sleep...

Well actually this was my own fault. I hadn't studied for the exams at all, but the blame wasn't mine, oh no! The one to blame was the crazy girl who sat behind me. Haruhi Suzumiya. She and her pointless club, The SOS Brigade. Haruhi was like a damn slavehandler, I was the club's grunt. What she told me to do, I had to do, there were no buts. No not at all. I had so much to do lately, that I had completely forgot to study...

Haruhi, shouldn't cry if I don't manage to get into the same college as her... Her grades are great and mine... well, not that great. Actually I'd rather not go to college with Haruhi, but Koizumi told me that Haruhi would go into a deep depression if I didn't manage to get into the same school as her. Hell, why was the damn girl so attached to me? You may ask, let the dang girl be depressed, how will that affect you? Heh, if she gets depressed were all dead, you, me, all of us. Haruhi is some sort of god, if she gets upset, we'll notice trust me. Therefore Koizumi had told me to keep her happy by any means. Any means? Do I look like some kind of super human to him? He was the esper with 'super powers', why couldn't he do it? Of course I already knew the answer... Haruhi was attached to me, not him. Bullcrap, hes just lazy, and lie to get away. 'Haruhi is attached to you'', yeah right! I bet Haruhi isn't attached to her own parents! She is **not** that kind of person. Typical my luck, getting stuck with god herself. Not if that was enough, she doesn't even know about her powers and I couldn't even tell her... I had received strict orders to not inform her by any means about her powers. Yup, my life was sooooo easy.

..

Suddenly I could feel a creeping feeling on my back. I turned my head slightly backwards, towards the so called goddess. She glared holes through my flesh. What was it now? Don't tell me she wanted me to bring her a milkshake?

''Your slacking off.'' She whispered to me, narrowing her amber eyes. I just sat there looking annoyed at her. Now she suddenly seemed to have a urge to be my mother too.

''Mind your own business...'' I waved her off. I knew though, if it weren't class, and a test. She would hit me, hard. She is a hell lot stronger than she looked like, I knew that very well. Never underestimate Haruhi.

She just gave me a irritated grunt in reply, not that I expected anything more.

..

I looked out the window. It's almost time for the third semester. Been almost two years since I joined the SOS Brigade. Even though after all we've been trough, those two years had past fast, very fast. I was now on my way onward to the last year of High School. I sighed. What would happen after High School? What school would Haruhi drag me to? Speaking about that... I would I ever get rid of Haruhi? It seemed like we were destined to be together for eternity. Wait... What the hell I'm I saying? I would rather die. Yes, in fact I would rather take my own life, rather than spend it with that crazy girl the rest of my life.

My train of thought was stopped when the examinator spoke up. ''Five minutes left.'' He shout. Ahh, Soon I'm outta here... Wait, what!? Five minutes!? I turned to my exam, finding it almost completely blank. OK, I was done for. I had spend all the time thinking about useless stuff. I'm toast...

..

I sighed when I left the class room. I'm so dead... I'll bet I get a 10%... No less... My parents are going to kill me, murder me. Haruhi would probably join them. I shuddered of the thought. A murder Haruhi. That was something the world would be better off.

Suddenly a wave of pain shot trough my body. I turned my head to find the source of the one who or what who caused it, and frankly, I wish I never did...

''Hey Kyon!'' How did the test go!?'' Haruhi shout, pointing her finger at my nose. Why was she even asking? I'm almost hundred percent sure that she knew it went terrible. And the hit I received from her in my back was rather painful. Was her bones made of iron or something?!

''Why are you even asking...'' I said annoyed. I didn't like the fact that it went terrible, even for my standards.

''Because I want to know how my brigade members are doing with they're studies!'' Her grin had moved from huge, to amazingly huge. How was it even possible to have a smile so wide?

''So now tell me!'' She continued. Damn, she was a pain. Talk about straw salt in the wound.

''It went terrible, completely failure. Happy now?'' I sighed in defeat, hoping that her scolding that I knew was coming would be over fast.

''You're an idiot!'' She shout. Yup, here it comes... Yay.

''I have told you to study so many times! Do you even listen to what I say?!'' She shout at me waving her arms. I stood there embarrassed as all the other studens kept staring at us in the hallway.

''Not my fault that you force me to stay all day in the club and do all your daily chores! By the time I'm home, I am way to exhausted to study.'' I defended myself frustrated. It was the truth. Haruhi made me shop for the club, pick up the costumes she were going to dress up poor Asahina-chan with, pick ridiculous useless items for our ''searches''. All the freaking time. I don't understand how I could even agree to all of this...

''Stupid Kyon. We'll talk about this later, now we have to head for the clubroom.'' Haruhi commanded, turning away from me and walking down the hallway, wait... Did she even listen to what I had to say?!

''C'mon, you're so slow!'' She yelled at me, signalizing with her hand to run after here, like a dog. This day was fantastic.

When we reached the door to our clubroom, Haruhi simply marched in, slamming the door behind her, right into my face. Such great manners too! Obviously she was still angry with me for not studying. Me, unlike Haruhi, actually owned some manners, and politely knocked on the door before I entered the room.

As usually Nagato was sitting in the corner, reading a book... in french? Is there any language that girl don't know? Koizumi was preparing a board game, Asahina-chan was brewing tea and Haruhi had already seated herself in front of the computer.

As usual, nothing special happened that afternoon either. I won over Koizumi all the times we played the chessgame. Nagato was reading her book, Asahina-chan was serving us tea and Haruhi was surfing on the web. Shouting comments to herself now and then.

''Well, you're dismissed for today.'' Haruhi stood up. ''Remember to arrive in time for our city search tomorrow!'' She said pointing her annoying finger at us. Yeah yeah... Can I go home now? I wanna sulk over my failure test in peace, please?

I was about to leave the clubroom, when a certain girl grabbed my collar, making me unable to move. ''Not you Kyon, your staying here.'' Haruhi ordered, I looked at the others for help, but they had already left me. Talk about good friends... Leaving me in the Lion's lair...

''Sit.'' Haruhi ordered, pointing at the chair in the front of her desk. Yay, I knew what was coming now, even more scolding.

''It seems you don't take school seriously! Do you understand were in the end of our second semester?! Next semester we have to search for a college or university!'' I noticed when she said the last sentence, her expression changed. ''And I want to go to the same school as you...'' She continued, blushing. Heck, Koizumi was right, what a big suprise, he had been bugging me about it, everyday the last months. I actually begun to think there was something in what he said... Nah, can't be. Hes just crazy, that seems logical. Who knows what those esper powers have done with hes brain. And Haruhi, things changes, that is life... Deal with it.

''And the rest of the brigade, of course...'' She shot in fast, trying to make her last sentence less awkward as possible. Whatever, I just wanted to go home.

''So what school are you going to?'' I asked, only half interested, trying to change subject. ''Toudai.'' She replied fast. Yeah Right- wait a minute Toudai!? There is no chance in hell I'll come in there, beside even though her grades were really good, she was not the Toudai type.

''You're going to Tokyo? How hard did you hit your head? I will never manage to get into Toudai, even though I study and work as a dog!, Hell it isn't even sure you'll come in there!'' I argumented, hell it was true. Me? Toudai? It was like a faint dream.

''You don't wanna go there with us? Stupid Kyon! Don't you wanna go anywhere with us!?'' She shouted annoyed. You nailed it! I don't wanna go to Toudai with you, nor the brigade, not on your life! I would die of exhaustion before I graduate, having to survive with you even more, do you realize how worn out you get, just by going to the same School as you?

I noticed her sad expression. She was upset, and it was my fault. I was supposed to keep her happy and interested in life, but the Toudai idea sounded just way to crazy. But, as the nice guy I am, I figured it was best to comfort her, before Koizumi would call me and complain about that an another closed space had appeared. Having him on my neck to, would literally kill me.

''It's not I don't wanna go there with you guys, It's just that I have no chance at all to manage to pass the test.'' Wow, that excuse sounded even more lame aloud, than when it was in my head. ''But why Toudai...?'' I asked curious... But she just ignored my question, bomb.

''So... If you could pass the test, then you would go with us?'' She asked. She had bout my lame execuse, her mood was already brighter. Now I just have to play my cards right.

''Guess so.'' I finally said. Victory! Now she should be happy, and forget this crazy idea, going to Toudai together with the Brigade.

''Then I'll help you study!'' Awesome, hey wait... what!?

''Since you say you failed at the exam, I will help you pass the makeup exam! I can't allow any of my brigade members to be stuck in a school all summer! She shout, suddenly very happy. My brain was trying to cook up an excuse, but my brain really was a bad excuse chef... At least today.

''And the next semester, we'll study together! So we'll be prepared for graduation exams! You better watch out Kyon! Haruhi Suzumiya will make sure you don't slack off!'' She said, pointing her finger at my nose. Smilling with a huge, I repeat HUGE grin.

Good job, now have I done it... This day was Fantastic.

* * *

(AN:) Sorry if it is a little short, next chapter will be longer! Promise! Again, I apologize for any mistakes I did, hope you can forgive me and stick around with my story!

Please review, or give me feedback... Stuff like that works like fuel on my writing! :D

Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance, means a lot to me...

Cya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Annoyance of Haruhi Suzumiya**

(AN:) Hey hey! Back again with new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Dream Torture

''What are you looking at?'' I said annoyed, Haruhi was starring at me, non stop and she gave me the same reply everytime I asked why. ''Nothing.'' Yeah right! I actually got eyes you know? I can see that you're starring at me? Why are you doing it? It is scary as hell!

'I turned away from her, figured that If I ignored her, she had nothing to feed her boredom with, and she would eventually stop... But she didn't.

I turned towards her again. I couldn't get it off my mind that she was starring, I had fallen into her trap for sure. ''Honestly Haruhi, is there something you want?'' I asked again, and yet again she refused that it was anything. I simply shrugged and gave up. Weirdo...

After some few minutes, she broke the silence again. ''Hey Kyon, can I ask you a question?'' I turned towards her again, now she looked somewhat amused. I knew it! She did it to annoy me! ''What?'' I said, hiding my annoyance.

''Kyon, when you grow up... do you wanna marry someone?'' I looked at her, blinking a few times. Where the hell did that come from? Is it possible to be more random. And why would she ask me of all people such a question? I will never get this this girl...

''Maybe... But how should I know? I may change dramatically in a few years. Right now, I don't wanna talk, or think about the future.'' I answered honestly. Marriage seemed just like a lot of extra work, I didn't see any, ANY logical reasons to marry someone...

''Such a boring answer... I shouldn't be surprised since it's you.'' Haruhi grunted annoyed. Seriously, was everything I said boring to her? So why the hell did she want to hang around with me!? It don't make any sense.

After a few seconds of silence, it was my turn to break it. ''Same question, do you?'' Why the hell did I ask that? I'm not interested in the weirdo's lovelife... For all know she would probably hook up with an animal... Wouldn't suprise me, since It's actually Haruhi Suzumiya were talking about.

Haruhi looked actually surprised that I asked her. See Haruhi, not that fun getting asked such a random, embarrassing question, is it?

''Yes...'' She said in a low tone. See I kn- What!? Did she actually said yes? She must be feeling sick, or she hurt her head in the shower! Or her shampoo leaked into her brain! I decided to take adventage of this, have some fun, for once...

''Let me guess with an alien?'' I smirked goofy, at least I think it looked really goofy. ''Doesn't matter.'' She replied. ''Huh? When did you take interest in love?'' I asked, smirking. Hell it was true, Haruhi had even told me that she thought love was a mental illness.

''It has nothing to do with love, Life is just less boring when you share it with someone else...'' What an horrible excuse, and I thought my excuses were lame.

''So you would marry someone, just to ensure that life will be more exiting?'' I asked, interested where this conservation were going. It was not often I got the chance to pull out this much of Haruhi!

''Pretty much.'' She replied, while she was staring out of the window. I grinned, this were going to piss her off for sure...

''Heh, not a suprise, you are not capeable to love someone I guess.'' I said, moving my eyes from her, but I could feel the mood in the classroom changed. She now looked at me, with and irritated face. ''What do you mean?'' She demanded. I just grinned, amused.

''Well you may be good in pretty much everything, sports, school, cooking and all that. But no one can be capable of to do anything good, or to be good at everything, and you are no expectation...'' I explained witty, enjoying every second of this. Getting back at Haruhi was so much fun.

''Stop playing a smartass with me Kyon, get to the point already.'' She said annoying, but at the same time I knew she was curious to hear what I have to say.

''My point is, you can't love someone, that is the thing you're not good at it seems.'' OK, I knew that was a little mean of me, but hey it's Haruhi, she won't get hurt.

Haruhi's eyes widened, it almost looked like someone had just slapped her across her face. She looked down on the ground, darkening her face. Oi... Maybe I went a little far... I actually begun to feel sorry for her, when i thought about it, what I said was pretty mean.

''Wanna bet?'' She whispered. Huh? In an instant Haruhi stood up and walked to my seat. ''Haruhi, I was just messing around...'' I said, trying to apologize. She then rose her face up towards mine so I could see her eyes, filled with raging flames. OK, I'm dead.

Haruhi stretched her hands after my collar. I was dead, life was over. I had triggered a nuclear bomb. Goodbye sweet world... I closed my eyes as her enormous strength pulled me towards her. Up from my seat.

I'm dead, I'm dead. Shes gonna kill me. Those words repeated themselves in my hand many thousand times in those few seconds everything happaned. She literally lifted me off my chair, up in the air, hell she was strong. Which did me even more afraid for the punishment I was gonna receive. I was so nervous that I could feel the sweat run down my check. My body was shacking, what? Don't tell me you wouldn't be scared!?

''Stupid Kyon.''

I felt suddenly something soft and wet touching my lips, it tasted almost like apple, it was quite good to be honest... Wait a minute! That was no punch, nor a kick... It was... My eyes opened in an instant, where Haruhi was... was... **Kissing me!**

...

...

''OUCH!'' I yelled in pain, I found myself on the floor next to my bed. ''Hell! That hurt!'' I shouted in pain. Typical my luck, having a hellish nightmare like that and suddenly roll of my bed and hurt my head like hell. Wait? Deja vu?...

I sat up, indeed I was in my room. It was all a dream, uh... nightmare. Something must be wrong with me, this is the sixth time I'm dreaming about Haruhi this week. It was enough to handle her durning the day, now I had to handle her durning the night too... Was there really no escape from her?

I looked at the clock, it was only eight in the morning. I actually had some time on my hands before I had to meet the others. For city search... Talk about a waste of time, did she really think we would ever find anything? Besides, she always gave me penalty for being late... Even though it was just some few mere seconds. Then I had to pay for everyone's order. Heh, maybe I don't need to pay for everything today! I may actually make it in time! I could almost thank Haruhi for waking me up with the... Then the picture from the dream appeared on a ridiculously big screen in my mind. I shoke my head, trying to get that damn picture out of my head. It was hopeless thought, it had already burned into my memory... like the first time...

Damn you Haruhi...

Damn you...

---

---

Typical my luck, I didn't make to the Restaurant we usually meet at in time, even though I was so early up and even ran to it... It was like destiny or _God_ wanted me to be always late...

I was greeted by a really pissed Haruhi first. ''Dammit Kyon, late again?!'' She shouted, narrowing her eyes and pointing at me. ''You are such a slacker... How can you always manage to arrive so late? Idiot!'' Her scolding didn't get into me though, It never did. I had getting used to it. I took a look on my watch... three minutes late... She should become a teacher.

''Is there really anything to complain about? I'm paying for you're drinks...'' I said, and that was the truth. If someone were late and paid for the drinks, I wouldn't actually be angry at that person, but Haruhi was Haruhi. Which meant if you look into a dictionary on different, and synonyms of it, you may find Haruhi's name there... I smirked of my own joke. Ah, I were on fire today. Oh no, I was smirking... Did Koizumi's face smile influence me? I hope not.

''What are you smirking of, Idiot?'' Haruhi yelled and took her grip onto my shirt and shaking me furiously, like I was some kind of ragdoll.

''Learn to show respect for your brigade, and me the brigade chief!'' Would she never let it go even a minute, without remind me that she was our chief?

Inside everyone ordered what they wanted to drink. Asahina-chan, being as kind as she is, ordered a rather cheap drink to 200 yen, while Haruhi, being the heartless sadist she is, ordered something to 700 yen. Koizumi had a soda to 300 yen and Nagato had some water, which was free. Before I could consider myself lucky because of that, Haruhi insisted to take her drink, telling me that nothing should go to waste. She was a devil. A Devil in a High School girl costume, there were no doubts.

When our drinks finally arrived, took Haruhi mine too, telling that was my punishment for being late. I asked that wasn't paying for everyone was my punishment for being late today? She simply snorted and told me that I deserved double punishment. She seems in a bad mood today, to my misfortune.

I begun to imagine Haruhi with devil horns, wings and a tail. Which not surprisingly fitted her following my mental image. It was quite amusing actually, but before I could laugh of my own mental image, the pictures from the dream I had been and kissed Haruhi appeared on the ridiculously huge screen in my mind again, which dried my lips instantly, making me unable to laugh at all.

I send a fast glance over at Haruhi which was sitting on opposite side of the table as me. Why I felt a sudden urge to send her a glance, I didn't know. But I guess it's normal, if you have been kissed by that person. Wait, It was just a dream, errr... nightmare.

Haruhi suddenly directed her attention to me. ''What is the matter Kyon? You been acting strange all day.'' She said, while taking a sip of the drink which was supposed to be mine, or rather swallowed the whole soda down. It was rather painful, seeing a drink disappear just like that.

''Nothing.'' I said innocent. I really didn't want to talk about this with Haruhi, that was way to awkward.

''Don't lie to me! I know there is something bothering you! I can see it!'' She said and stood up from her seat, narrowing her amber eyes, while putting her hands on her hips. How the hell could she see it?...

I sighed in defeat, whatever... ''I had a nightmare this morning. That's it, nothing more.'' I sighed. Damn, Haruhi always needed to know everything, and not just know it. You had to be one to tell her. She is God dammit, she shouldn't need to force people to tell her... Isn't God supposed to be everywere and know everything?

''What was the nightmare about?'' Said Koizumi, who were sitting next to me. Damn you Koizumi, you're not helping. I gave him a glare, but he just gave me hes fake smile. That guy smiles way to much...

''I don't wanna talk about it...'' I muttered. Really I didn't... I shouldn't have told them, I should knew they would start to dig up everything from my head-

''Uh, uhu.'' said Haruhi, while moving her finger to left from right in front of my face. ''If you say A, you have to say B.''

''No I don't, not if I don't know the alphapet.'' I said sarcasticly.

''Stop playing an smartass Kyon, what was the nightmare about?'' She said, still holding her hands on her hips.

''Fine...'' I sighed in defeat, Then I told them about my dream, err... nightmare, though I never mentioned that the girl in my dream, err nightmare, was actually Haruhi...

''What a strange dream.'' Said Koizumi witty, he was going to yabble a lot now. I could feel it. So I just ignored hes annoying non understandable talk about what dreams could be forgotten memories, deep desires or the future, then hes own boring theory what my dream, err... nightmare could mean.

Haruhi cackled, like a witch. ''That dream must be really a desire! No girl want to ever kiss Kyon.'' She said, continuing her witch like cackling. Which annoyed me even more, was that Koizumi and Asahina-chan was laughing with her, well it was more Koizumi chuckling, I don't think I've ever seen him laugh... Why was he in such a good mood anyways? Asahina-chan were just giggling, which I considered very cute. Heck, I swear I could even see Nagato smile. Or nevermind, I must be imagining things...

I just let them laugh themselves empty, ignoring the jokes Haruhi was making about me. I didn't care, being a friend of Haruhi this long had made me immune to insults.

--

--

--

After they're done using me as a target for they're jokes, it was time to split into searching groups. Luckily I ended up with Nagato, which was my favorite searching partner. We always went to the library, where I could relax, which I really needed. I don't think we have ever actually done any research, but I was happy Nagato wasn't a kiss-ass, as an certain esper I know...

As expected, Haruhi yelled at us, reminding us (me) this was not a date, and If we were slacking off, we would receive punishment. A punishment either of us ever saw, she said the same thing everytime. Honestly I never get why she gets so pissed when I don't pair up with her. Whatever... It wasn't an important matter for sure, just lucky me I guess.

Like usually, Nagoto dragged me to the library, Ok she didn't drag me there... more like walked off and I followed her. But, I don't complain about going to the library with her.

.

It were very few people in the library to my relief. I didn't like heavy populated places. Hell, when I'm an adult, I'll move to the countryside. Then I will be happy. Owning a big house in the country side, eternal silence... Fresh air... Faraway from teh cty's noises and Haruhi... I should be used to loud rackle by now, but I'm not, I'm actually more weak to it now.

Nagoto found a few... err, a bunch of books she was going to read until we had to head back for lunch. I got a glance of what she was going to read, it was mostly detective novels and books about unsolved cases. Fitted Nagato's personality, since she is so intelligent, it was common sense that she would like to read literature where she could challenge herself. Actually I don't think any of our books was a challenge for her, but whatever. Since she is an alien, I figured that she may even read one of those thick books in less than a minute, or maybe she liked to enjoy them and read them like everyone else.

I went through the manga shelves, trying to find anything that might be an interesting read and something that might kill some time. I picked up the first volume of Mirai Nikki. I had read about the series in a magazine, it sounded interesting, so why not? As long it made the time pass.

The time went by very fast actually, which I had not really expected, I had gotten really into the manga and already read three volumes the last hours, I didn't even notice that it were just a couple of hours to we had to head back and meet the others. One thing is for sure, I'm borrowing volume four.

Suddenly I felt really sleepy, not to weird actually, since I woke up rather early today. Well It wasn't actually 'early', but It was for my body. I went and told Nagato that I was going to take nap and asked if she could wake me before we had to head back. Nagato merely nodded, not even looking up from her book. Damn, that thing really must be exiting... Or, when I think about it... She is always like this.

I found a comfortable corner with a couch and and sat down. ''Wow, It is very comfortable actually... Zzzz...'' Before I knew it, I had drifted into dreamland.

...

''Kyon!'' I heard a voice in the distant, but ignored it. I was way to sleepy now to respond.

''Kyon!'' There it was again... Maybe I should respond?... Nah...

''Kyon!'' Just ignore it... Just Ignore it... Something deep in my head told me it was just my little sister, trying to wake me up. And my instinct (if you can call it that) told me to ignore the voice.

''OUCH!'' I shout in pain, realizing I now was awake and back in the library. And to my horror I found the one who had awoken me was right in front of me. Our Brigade chief stood there, her arms in cross and with a deadly death glare on me, and a curled newspaper or a magazine in her right hand. She must have hit me with that. Yup, she was definitely pissed. I was dead. Behind her stood Koizumi, waving and with hes annoying smile pasted on hes face. And behind him again stood Asahina-chan, which seemed to take cower from Haruhi's wrath. And I understood her fairly well.

''I knew you were just slacking!'' She yelled, now pressing her hands against her hips.

Haruhi actually checked on us... That was a new move... I mentally facepalmed. Typical her to do something like this when you don't expect it at all... I had no excuses though, it was like every word I knew of Japanese had been sucked out of my head. Hey wait, Why did I get scolded and no Nagato? It was actually her idea to go to the library in the first place. Figures Haruhi always scolded me, and never the other SOS brigade members... Well it happened, but it was quite rare. The world is such a fair place.

''I can't trust you! From now on, we are **permanent** searching partners, so I can keep an eye on you!'' She yelled, narrowing her eyes and as usual her finger pointing at me, as it would shoot me at any moment. To my suprise, she didn't look so pissed, no she actually grinned. She was planning something. She had that smile whenever she did. It never failed.

Wait, did she say permanent searching partners? With Haruhi?! I covered my face with my palm... Crap. Goodbye library visits, and hello embarrassing searches.

Looks like I'm going to spend a lot of time with Haruhi Suzumiya the next year...

__________________

(AN:) Thanks for reading the second chapter in my story! Sorry if this is a little short as well, It'll be easier to write for me when they are going to study with eachother (hi hi) Look forward to that (hi hi). Also there will be more HaruhixKyon fluff in the upcoming chapters, look forward to it!

Sorry for mistakes, grammar errors etc, doing my best! Please forgive me!

Please review and give me some feedback, I love feedback, It make me write faster, + cure cancer!

Oh, To answer those who wondered, my native tongue is Norwegian (hi hi).

Thanks a lot for sticking with me this far! And see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Annoyance of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Hey all, Sorry for slow update! School have been a hell lately...

(AN:) Oh, I'm looking for a good beta reader, anyone interested? Please PM me, or send me an email! I would be VERY grateful if anyone of you would help me with this story, considering English is not my first language! And I literally sucks at grammar. English is very hard, you know that?

Anyways on with the chapter, please enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 3: God, or Gods?

-

''Why?'' I stared blankly back at Haruhi, which were pointing me as I had been caught doing something criminal... Well, In her world, It was criminal.

''Are you retarded? I won't let you keep slacking! From this day and on, I'll watch you like a hawk!'' She said, crossing her arms, still looking more 'victorious', than angry somehow. She must have an urge to bother me...

Nagato was now standing next to Haruhi, still reading her book. Wait... Why didn't Haruhi yell at her!? It is proven, that girl has an urge to bother me!

''What about Nagato?...'' I said annoyed, trying to bring some Justice to the situation. Even though I knew it was pretty pointless.

''Hah! I know you Kyon, you dragged Nagato into the library! I'll let her slip this time.'' You know what, that sentence doesn't even need my mental comment... It is so obvious that it's painful...

''Whatever...'' I sighed in defeat. There was no point to argument with this crazy girl. It would most likely end with me being in even more torture than needed.

Haruhi puffed up her cheek, obviously not happy with my reaction for some abnormal reason...

''You should consider youself lucky! That I, The SOS Brigade chief, even have time to waste on you!'' Lucky? Oh yeah! I'm so lucky! Lucky as a tourist in middle of a lion pack!

I didn't bother to say anything, she would most likely shot an another argument back at me. Besides, her once victorious eyes, had turned into a pair of glaring orbs. Which frankly, made me quite scared.

And so, Haruhi dragged me out of the library, her grip tight around my arm. I turned to Asahina-chan, Nagato and Koizumi for help. Which I didn't get. Asahina-chan looked like she was in some state of confusion, Nagato kept reading her book. Then I noticed Koizumi was pointing as hes watch. He wanted to talk with me later... Great... There is two things that I'm sure of will happen... One, he'll scold me for upsetting Haruhi, making more closed spaces to appear, or two, saying something useless and half explaining again...

Outside, Haruhi didn't loosen her grip on my arm, she kept dragging me down the streets, not even giving me a glance, nor any explanation where in the world we were going. People were staring at us, giggling and even gave us comments like; ''How cute...'' Which pissed me of. I didn't ask for this! What horrible sin did I do in a past life to deserve this!?

Haruhi begun to walk faster, almost running. She always seem to forget that normal people aren't that good in shape as her! She may run to America and back, not even tired... But, Me, or anyone else human would manage to do that.

Finally, she stopped, still not giving me a glance, but it gave me the opportunity to ask her where we are going between my breaths, gasping after air.

''Haruhi, where are we going?'' I managed to say, even though I was really exhausted from our little marathon down the streets. But, she didn't answer, not suprising. Ignoring was one of her many good sides...

Before I could even ask again, she begun to move again, or actually she began to run. She dragged me into some Cafe. I couldn't read the name of it, because she dragged me into the building so fast. Inside, to my relief. She let my arm go, and took a seat on one of the Cafe's many orange tables and chairs. I sat down to, just making sure she wouldn't yell at me again, and enlarge my embarrassment even further.

Even now she still didn't give me a glance, she just stared out of the window, with a bored expression. Very much like the face she always worn in the morning at our school. Before I could ask why she dragged me here, she began to talk, but never looking away from the world outside the window.

''Since I'm feeling merciless today... You can order something to drink, it's my pay. Just drink it up fast! So we can continue our search.'' Was I hearing things now? Haruhi, being actually nice and buying a drink to me? Was this an excuse for the drink she mercilessly stole from me earlier today? That is not the Haruhi Suzumiya I know! The Haruhi Suzumiya I know, would gloat over my misfortune and make me dig into trashcans, containers and all sort of things for the supernatural.

''Thanks...'' I merely nodded. This was really... weird! This is not how Haruhi is supposed to act! Where is the spoiled, eccentric, hyperactive, bossy brigade chief I know!? Maybe aliens have finally kidnapped her, or rather picked her up for a ride home. Haruhi let out a grunt, even though she didn't seem that annoyed by the situation. Which made my mood better too for some reason.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. To my suprise, Haruhi didn't drag me around, ordering me to look into trashcans or containers for the supernatural. We just stayed at the little Cafe rest of the afternoon, to my relief. Sadly I had to talk with Koizumi, and I prayed to God that it would be over with fast, even though I knew it was futile.

On our way home, he wanted to talk to me. And to my fantastic luck, Haruhi was walking in a quite distance before us, talking with Asahina-chan, and Nagato, or rather talked to Nagato. There were no escape.

''So what do you wanna talk about Koizumi...'' I sighed. There really was no escape from this, so I had to bare with it.

Koizumi gave me hes recognizeable plastic smile, before opening hes mouth.

''Well, I wanted to inform you that the amount of closed spaces have increased dramatically these last few days.'' He said, hes smile never leaving hes face. Did he like those closed spaces... Since hes smiling...

''Oh, Is Haruhi in some kind of melancholy, again?'' I said, only half interested. It wasn't really rare that Haruhi's mood was creating these closed spaces and the giants, devastating everything inside of them.

''That is what I wanted to talk with you about.'' He said. Even so hes plastic smile didn't leave hes face, he seemed more serious now suddenly. ''I don't know how I'm going to tell you this, but I'll try best.'' He said, still smiling like some kind of manga fox. I just nodded, this better be good.

''The closed space who have appeared lately... They're different somehow.'' He said seriously, which made hes smile shrink, but just only a little. I didn't like that for sure.

''What do you mean?'' I asked. Hell, was Haruhi creating somekind of super closed spaces, which can't be removed? Yay, exactly what we needed.

''We don't know exactly in what way different they are, but some things are more obvious than other. For example, the blue giants, are no longer blue giants.'' He said, now hes smile was fading away, which made me quite worried.

''No longer blue... Please be more clear...'' I said, annoyed that he spoke in such a code, couldn't he just get to the damn point already!?

''Well the colour of the giants have changed... They're red now, and They're a lot bigger in size now too.'' He said, waiting for my reaction. I stared back at him, blinking like an idiot.

''The Agency don't know why they are suddenly red nor bigger, but one thing is for sure... It's not a good sign.'' He said, putting hes hand on the chin.

''And you are telling me this, because...?'' I asked, no idea why he told me. He wouldn't tell me all the details anyways, that is just like Koizumi.

''You seem to be rather close to Suzumiya-san, So I thought you should know if she had been acting any differently these last days.'' He said. Hes plastic face back again. Me, close to Haruhi? That was one funny joke Koizumi! I'm laughing! I'm laughing so much now.

''She have been acting a little weird lately... But I don't think shes either bored, or depressed. She doesn't seem like that however.'' Not that I knew, Haruhi was moody as the weather, unpredictable. Her mood could change in a snap.

''I see...'' Koizumi said. Even though he was smiling, I could see was disappointed with my response. Surely he had hope for some sort of clue.

''Well, if that is the case... We just have to pay extra attention, and try to keep her satisfied as possible, In case if something is wrong.''

I nodded, not sure how I was going to response. The thought that even the esper organization, which probably knew everything about Haruhi, didn't know what was going on, was a scary thought. I really hoped the world was not going to end just yet... That would suck.

-

I tried to shake the worrying thoughts off, I really didn't need such now... I just wanted to go home, enjoy the rest of my precious Saturday, was that really so unreasonable?

But it seems my hopes were out of the question. A certain someone grabbed the loose back of my shirt, of course... Haruhi Suzumiya...

''Where do you think you're going?'' She asked, narrowing her amber eyes, which wasn't actually a rare sight...

''Home...?'' Why was she even asked? What do she want? I wanna go home dammit!

''No your not!'' My luck know no would she drag me to now? What more mental anguish and torture do I have to endure today? It didn't matter, I was going home.

''Yes I am, Bye Haruhi.'' I didn't even have time to turn towards my path home before she held her tight grip around my hand. It was strange, how could anyone who is ruling with such an iron fist have so soft hands? They really are... Now I'm going off-topic again...

''You lazy bum! We were going to study! Remember!?'' Sadly I remember, but I also remember that I never agreed to study with her... and study!? Now? On a Saturday? She had finally lost it. No sane teenager would study on a Saturday, right after an exam!

''Study? Now? Idiot, we haven't even got our exam results yet.'' I sighed, did she even think things through?

''It's better to be prepared! Always be prepared!'' She yelled in somewhat triumph, and I could swear I saw a spotlight shine at her when she said it... It seems the abnormality is infecting me too.

''Fine...'' I sighed, I'm not in the mood for an argument I'm sure to loose, It seems I have to bare with it... Again.

Haruhi smiled satisfied, now at least, Koizumi would be happy I guess.

''So where are we going to study?'' I really hope she don't suggest my place... Haruhi, plus my annoying little sister equals my death. The annoyance would be to much for any normal human being, which unfortunately in this situation, I am. It was a terrible fact, That I would be a lifeless corpse before the day was over.

''My place of course! Idiot!'' Yeah... What? Her place!? Guys? Guys...? Where did they go!? Aren't they supposed to be my friends!?

...

...

When I think about it... Maybe my place wouldn't been so bad...

...

* * *

(AN:) Thank you for reading this chapter... I really apologize for the slow update, school is a hell now... And I have to study for the exams myself... Don't wanna end up as Kyon! Anyways Winter break soon, so a lot faster updates then, look forward to it!

Please review! As you know by now, Reviews work like fuel for me... No Reviews, no progress... Meh, There will be progress, Just a lot slower progress.

Wish you all well, and hope you read a lot of good manga and books!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Annoyance of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**(AN:)** New PC, new treat.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **God Knows...

I was sure that this day wouldn't end any soon... True, studying is boring, but I can't forget that I was going to study with Haruhi Suzumiya herself... Even that thought made me chill. But if that wasn't terrible enough, we were going to study at her place even. When I think about it, I never really wondered what was behind the door to this strange girl's home. How were her parents? How was her house in general? Of course, I'm sure it'll be a weird experience anyhow... A girl like Haruhi can't live somewhere ordinary... Would I even survive the rest of this day?

''Hurry up Kyon! You're wasting our precious study time!'' Precious study time? You must mean our precious day off...

''I'm coming... Just don't yell so much, idiot.'' Haruhi sent me her usual annoyed grunt. I was getting used to her ways to 'reply', if you can even call those replies.

''Geez, you're so slow!'' Before I could reply, Haruhi grabbed my arm. Why did she always do that? Well, it's not like its uncomfortable or anything... It's just annoying. Yeah, annoying.

The Brigade chief dragged me down the streets, not as fast as earlier, but still out of my pace. And there we stood, outside her house. My fear and curiosity of what was behind the door, made the house rise far approve me. I swallowed hard. I really hope I come out of that door alive... God... I'm being very dramatic right now, I'm sure it's nothing unusual behind that door...

''You're spacing out Kyon! What is it? Isn't it good enough?!'' She spat to me... OK, why was she so pissed now? I haven't even said anything yet...

''I don't care what you think either... Just get inside, we have a lot of studying to do!'' Why were she talking like paradise was behind that door… I will never get her, unless I turn as crazy as her.

Haruhi dragged me towards her house's door. What would her parents say? Or rather, how would they react when they're daughter were dragging a boy they had never seen before into their home? Well I certainly would not be happy... Or I would rather be confused... On the other hand, I wasn't sure what kind of people her parents were even... For all I know, they could be strange as they're daughter... Wouldn't be suprising, considering children are in many ways very like they're parents, of course, that's not always the case.

I felt the excitement build up inside me when she opened the door. The excitement was almost not to bear. Before I could take a look inside to ensure it was safe, I was pushed into the home of my brigade chief.

To my surprise the house looked suspiciously normal. I had expected alien technology, occult inscriptions and such, but so far it looked just like what It seemed like on the outside too, a typical Japanese family home.

''What is it now?! Not what you expected?'' Haruhi yelled again. Why the hell did she shout like that? I haven't even said anything...

''Why are you getting all angry all of sudden... I haven't said anything yet...'' Haruhi crossed arms and glared at me.

''You don't need to say anything! I can read you like an open book!'' Yeah right, because if that was the case, You would understand that I wouldn't be here now, or rather be with you.

''Yeah... Could be begin the studying? I would like to go home fast as possible.'' Somehow my instinct knew that sentence was a completely mistake... Haruhi's expression turned... well furious. It even sent a chill down my spine.

''You are so ungrateful Kyon! Idiot! You should be happy that I even want to help you! If you don't like, then you can just leave! The door is right there!'' Yeah, Like i asked for your help... Besides, I wonder what kind of first impression her parents will get of me, hearing she screaming at me like that.

''Ok, bye Haruhi.'' I said, and took the chance to leave. Of course, Haruhi went back on her word.

''Not so fast.'' The brigade chief said and grabbed my shirt. And there went my chance...

''Okay, you win... So what are we gonna study?'' The all famous Haruhi grin appeared on her face, which was a indication that something terrible was about to happen. Ok, I know I'm being dramatic now, but hey... let me have some fun too.

''I'm glad you asked! Go into the leaving room and take a seat! I'll go bring the books!'' She said, or yelled and dashed upstairs.

''What about your parents?'' She stopped in the middle of the stairs in the moment I mentioned her parents. God, did I say something wrong? I hope not. It would sure break out a storm of anger…

''They're not home... Don't bother about such trivial matters anyways.'' She said, her usually energic voice gone. Yup, it seems I said something wrong. Good job.

Did Haruhi have a bad relationship with her parents? The way she reacted when I mentioned them would be more than enough to prove that. Of course, this was not my problem, or rather I should keep myself outside of it before I get dragged into something I don't want to get dragged into. Yup, a fine plan that is…

I walked into the living room, which to my surprise looked even more normal. A squared room, in the middle stood a table, in the corner opposite from me stood a TV, and books shelves hung on the walls over the room.

Surprising enough, there were no pictures or such anywhere to be seen. Weird. Well It may be weird for me, since my parents have all kind of pictures of the family everywhere in the house, and surely that was quite normal too. But, on the other side, it may not be so normal for all families.

I sat down next to the table. I noticed when I sat down that it was room for two people on both sides of it. Did Haruhi have any siblings? That thought have never shot me... Wait, she said once she was a only child, or did she? Argh, my memories are hopeless. But when I think about it, Haruhi have never talked much about her family... Well she may have her reasons, and it's not like I care anyhow.

''Here!'' She put the tea cups down on the table, along with some books. Studying… She couldn't be serious… right?

''So what are we going to study then…?'' If there is a God, please don't let it be English.

''English.'' Obviously there is a god, and her name is Haruhi Suzumiya.

''Why are you looking so annoyed!? As I said, you should be more than grateful! Your English grades are nothing else than terrible!'' Did I ask for your help, and HOW do you know how my English grades are?

''I got to see them last year.'' It was proven; Haruhi must be an esper too. It's not the first time she picks my thoughts right out of my head like some berry bush…

And before I was even ready, I had to read the most annoying language in the world, if you guessed English, I'll give you ten points. I must draw Haruhi's attention… Or my head might explode from all this gibberish. No kidding.

''So Haruhi, do you have any siblings?'' I hope I don't trigger some kind of nuclear bomb now… But Haruhi didn't look up from her book. She reminded me of Nagato now…

''Haruhi?'' I asked again. Her anger is better than English anyways. ''Are you an only child?'' Here goes nothing.

I must say that I expected something rather Haruhish, yelling, scolding, you get the drift, the usual her. But Haruhi stood up, shadow covering her eyes. She looked quite scary to be honest… Like some crazy murderer from an anime… Ok, stop the drama…

''Kyon. Leave.'' Her voice grew louder. Maybe I should have shut my mouth…

''Eh?'' Was the only thing I managed to get out of my mouth.

'' If you don't appreciate my help, then you can just leave! I'm trying to help you pass your stupid makeup test! Do you even realize how important school is!? You can't just fool around all the time! All you're doing is saying meaningless stuff and complain… So just **leave**!''

I didn't know what I said which was so bad. But it seems Haruhi was very upset about it. I am an idiot… The English wasn't worse than this, or it i-… No, it's not. Why am I blaming myself? I never asked Haruhi to help me in the first place! She just dragged me here as usual. And why does she care so much? She's worse than my parents! Heck, even my little sister. So she wants me to leave? You know what; I think I might just do that. I never wanted to be here in the first place…

''Fine.'' And with that I, I left the room. I heard Haruhi fall down next to the table again with a thud. Obviously she didn't think I would actually leave. Not that I care, her fault, not mine.

And so left her house… Now I can enjoy the rest of my precious weekend and-… Ah dammed! Now will Koizumi surely complain about the closed spaces appearing…

-

-

''Stupid Kyon… Stupid Kyon…'' I sighed. ''Stupid me.''

Chapter End.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Annoyance of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Chapter 5: Even God Regrets

* * *

''Kyon-kun.'' Huh? Whose calling me? I certainly hope it's not my little sister, or a certain brigade chief…

''Kyon-kun, wake up!'' Wait a second here, that voice is…

''Asahina-san!?'' I sprung up from the ground I was sleeping on. What was going on here?!

''Oh sorry Kyon-kun, I must've surprised you. Sorry.'' She smiled. Ah, even so you're so beautiful, I still want to know what's going on…

''Where are we Asahina-san?'' I looked around, it looked like a school, but it wasn't North High, It was a hell lot more fancy than ours.

''Were at a school.'' She smiled such a pretty smile! Hey wait! You didn't answer my question.

''I can see that, but which school and how did we end up here? I was sure that I went to sleep in my own bed.'' Was this some kind of strange dream? If it was like any of the other dreams I had been having recently, I'm getting a good feeling that I'm here with Asahina. My luck is appearing! Finally!

''I was ordered to take you here, Kyon-kun.'' Ordered… Sounds safe…

''By who?''

''That is classified. Sorry.'' Somehow I'm not surprised.

''Anyhow, may you tell me why you brought me here?'' I hope it wasn't some kind of closed space, I mean c'mon… If Asahina-san was going to drag me into those too, I would literally die. Koizumi was bad enough. But, to my relief, neither the sky nor anything else had the usual grey tone closed space has.

''You had a fight with Suzumiya-san, that's why.'' I wouldn't call it a fight, rather an escape from a prison. And how exactly did she know that I had a fight with Haruhi? True, she is a time traveler and may known about this for a long time, but still.

''Yes, you could say we had a little fight, but I still don't see any connection at all.'' Unless this is a closed space, but then Koizumi was sure to appear any time soon.

''Just follow me, it's no need for you to understand.'' She smiled again. This person didn't sound like Asahina-san, nor did she act like her. But her beautiful face was pasted on her… Maybe it was another Asahina-san from the future, but she didn't look older in any way.

She then took my arm and lead me trough this unfamiliar school's grounds. I also noticed we both wore regular clothes, and so did all the students around us. Was this a college? Or a private school of some sort?

It didn't take long before we stopped at what looked like the entrance of the school. The students were walking home, so that means it must be afternoon… But how is that even possible? I went to bed late at night… Well, I guess everything is possible when you're hanging with a girl like Haruhi.

We stood at the entrance for a while, looking at the students passing us. What were we doing here? I had no clue. But since I was with Asahina-san, It didn't matter really. Lucky me.

And then I grew impatient. ''Asahina-san… What are we doing here?'' Now I was really curious I must admit. She was behaving strange, but I guess she have some kind of reason behind it.

Then finally she did something. She didn't say something, but simply pointed her finger towards something. I saw in the direction where her finger was pointing. She was pointing at a couple of students. A boy and a girl. I could see their faces, actually when I think about it, I couldn't see anyone's faces expect for Asahina-san's.

''Them?'' She nodded. Damn, she reminded me of Nagato now…

''What about them?'' They didn't seem special to me. Though, they were holding hands, so I guess that they're dating. I might be wrong, for all I know, they could be just close friends, but that seems really unlikely. But, what did those two have anything to do with my fight with Haruhi? Yeah, I would like to know. If someone of you knows, please inform me.

''I don't understand…'' And honestly… who would? It wasn't like she was giving me any explanation or anything. I'm utterly confused.

''Do they seem happy Kyon-kun?'' She whispered. Heck, If I would know. Well, they're both smiling, laughing, so I guess so. Still, why did she ask such a question? It didn't make any sense.

''Guess so.'' I replied.

''I'm glad that you see that. So for the sake of these two people's future, you have to apologize to Suzumiya-san.'' Huh? OK, now she was even weirder than Haruhi herself. Or nah, I'll take that back, but she was still very weird. Why would ANYTHING between me and Haruhi affect these people I never seen, met or anything else? Heck, I bet I haven't even talked to them.

''Why? Will Haruhi's melancholy affect them in any way?''

''I guess you could say that. But Kyon-kun, just tell Suzumiya-san that you're sorry. She may not show it well, but she have been facing problems, and don't want to drag you into it.'' When did Asahina-san suddenly care so much about Haruhi? After all that sexual harassment she had put her trough, that didn't seem all that easy to me. And Haruhi, facing problems? I wonder what kind of problems that could be… Realizing that her mother is actually an alien? No, that wouldn't be a problem. And she didn't want to drag me into it? No way… She drags me into anything, even if she's unconscious about it, I would known already what it was.

''I must say, I'm very confused… But, fine I'll apologize. It's not like it's a big deal.'' I will always consider this a favor to you Asahina-san. Besides, if I apologized to Haruhi, then I may escape Koizumi's complains about closed spaces appearing. Which was always a bonus.

Asahina-san smiled cheerfully. It was obvious she wanted me to say exactly that. Something tells me that she knew I would say that too… Bah, this time travel logic is confusing…

I looked at the couple walking down the streets away from the school. I must admit, now I can see they look happy. I'm almost jealous; maybe it'll be me one day walking like that with Asahina-san… Ah, what a dream that would be. The couple seemed to part and the girl gave a little peck on the guy's cheek and left running away. It even made me smile, weird what stuff like this can do to you're mood, really.

And so the couple vanished in the distant. And all the people with them, leaving me and Asahina left. Did she show me this to make me regret or something? It wasn't really necessary, she could just tell me to apologize, and I would do so… No need to drag me away to some kind of weird place in the middle of the night. Well, she may have her reasons, I wouldn't question Asahina-san.

I guess that I'll go and apologize to Haruhi tomorrow, since I know where she lives now. Tomorrow, for now, I'll sleep.

''Can we leave now Asahina-san? I'm getting sleepy.'' She turned towards me, she was looking in the same direction as the couple had left in, with a distant look in her eyes. Maybe she thought the same thing as me? That would be even more convenient than a confession scene in a shoujo manga. Still, I wouldn't complain, maybe I should just go ahead and confess, but on the logical side here, this is just a dream.

''Ah! Sure Kyon-kun. Goodnight.'' She waved and then this world started to fade and transformed into a familiar ceiling. What's up with that when I always awake from a weird dream, I'm staring at the ceiling… Ah damn it! This didn't end like my other dreams! I was still cursed with misfortune! Was a kiss so much to ask for in your own dream? Freud-sensei would have surely gloated over this.

-

-

-

I didn't get any sleep, When I woke up from my dream, I realized that it was already morning… Ain't I lucky? Still, on the bright side, I woke up before my little sister would come rushing into my room and wake me in the most annoying ways, telling me to spend the Sunday with her. So it wasn't all that bad.

After breakfast, and a lot of annoying talk from my little sister, which didn't even sound like words to me. Just a lot of random, annoying gibberish. And I still had to apologize to Haruhi, which was more of a pain in the ass than it was last night… Next time I'll think before I act all cool.

''I'm leaving.'' Let's just get this done with, before Koizumi shows up. And with that, the door bell rang. This was proof that the name Koizumi meant bad luck for me.

''Kyon, answer the door please!'' Do I really have too? Koizumi is annoying, and you mum aren't making it better calling me by that ridiculous nickname. So much for the family.

I opened the door. It might be someone else, like one of my little sister's annoying friends or something. Please, let me have this much luck, just this time.

-

But in the door stood the person I had not expected, at all. No it wasn't Nagato, Sasaki or Asakura, don't let that thought even hit you. In fact, it was Haruhi, believe me or not. What was she doing here? I have three ideas, One; she is going to hit me. Two; she is going to act like nothing has happened and force me into some of her usual slavery. Three; I was still very tired and was imagining things. Don't you dare mention Freud.

''Um… Hey... Kyon… Um... I-i-i'm sorry...''

Apparently, my logic had a huge error.

* * *

Chapter End.

(AN:) Review please, I beg you on my knees.


	6. Chapter 6

The Annoyance of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 6: How Fate Works Out

* * *

-

It is weird how some things just work out. I thought that these last months's I had been with Haruhi and the SOS-Brigade, nothing would be able to surprise me, nothing at all. Yet, something like this happen. I guess Haruhi Suzumiya is that kind of girl you can know for a hundred years, and even then surprise you. Well, even Nagato, Asahina-san and Koizumi, which seemed to know everything about that girl, was able to be surprised, that speaks for itself. But, I have to admit. The thought of a girl crazy as Haruhi, apologizing, well that is something out of this world. Now that is something you wouldn't expect.

It's not often I don't know how to reply, but this was one of those times. I guess that the shock is too much for my brain. What should I say now? I could see Haruhi's red face of embarrassment grew impatient. Even though I knew that Haruhi didn't own a least bit of patience, I understand her in this situation. We stood here for some good minutes, without anything happening, either of us saying anything. It was a really awkward silence indeed.

.

But, luckily the silence didn't last that much longer, since my mum asked who it was at the door. I replied that it was just some friend and went out, closing the door behind me. Having my mum or little sister interrupt this, would not be a clever move from my part.

The impatient Haruhi took a step back. I would think she would say anything by now. I guess she's not familiar with apologizing, since she never apologizes… ever.

''Are you going to say anything?'' That is Haruhi Suzumiya for you. Her amber eyes glared at me, waiting for an answer while crossing her arms and tapping her right foot. She didn't seem all that sorry right now.

''I-I'm sorry too.'' I finally managed to say. Phew, hopefully this would do the trick.

''You're sorry too!? So I didn't actually need to walk all the way here and apologize?!'' Haruhi, I think you are confused. When the other part is apologizing too, then everything is supposed to be cleared up. I guess you really are unfamiliar with apologizing. Wait, what was the point of showing me that weird place yesterday Asahina-san? Haruhi was the one to apologize first… Talk about unnecessary. Still, it was just a dream. I think.

''Whatever.'' She finally grunted, and the awkward silence returned. Was I supposed to say anything now? If anyone of you out there has an idea, contact me as soon as possible, please.

Well I guess I can't complain all that much, since this flock is cleared up.

''Want to come in for some tea or something?'' I must be nuts, but it's better than this silence and I couldn't just say 'Goodbye' and close the door either.

''I though you would never ask! Seriously Kyon, you need to work on your manners.'' Says the hypocrite, seriously she is not in a place talking about manners.

''I'm having a visitor!'' I shout into the living room. It was kind of foolish of me; I knew that my little sister would dash into Haruhi to greet her. ''Hurry.'' I whispered, and she shot me a confused face. ''Why?'' I just replied the word 'sister' and she nodded in response. Surprisingly enough, she understood the situation.

''Kyon-kun! Is Haruhi-chan visiting!?'' My plan was futile. ''Hey Kyon's sister!'' Haruhi greeted back cheerfully, almost like she was one of her little annoying friends, and what's up that nobody call anyone in my family by their real names? ''It seems you want to catch up, so I'll take my leave…'' Of course Haruhi wouldn't let me. I have said it before, and I'll say it again, she must enjoy put me through misery.

And so I had to listen to Haruhi's annoying chat with my **annoying **little sister. Consider yourselves lucky since I spare you from listen to the details. You should be happy that I'm a nice guy.

Luckily for me (and you), the chat didn't go on for all that long. My little sister is way to hyperactive to sit still for a long time, so it didn't take long before she dashed out. She reminds me of a certain girl… you can guess who I'm referring too, but I warn you. You'll need a mastermind.

''Well then Kyon! It's time for your Brigade-chief to inspect your room!'' And why would you want to do that? You sound like some kind of stalker.

''Inspect my room? Why?'' Stupid question, I knew that she is going to look for something supernatural. Of course, she wouldn't find anything, since I'm only a regular high school student.

''I have to inspect your room! It's a Brigade-chief's duty, and if we even may find something out of the ordinary.'' I pretty much nailed it, and what kind of duty was she talking about? The duty to annoy my very sanity (what is left of it) out of me? I guess that's must be it.

In my room, I was awaiting Haruhi's impression of my room, still… I was pretty sure what she was going to say, and I'm not even an esper.

''Kyon! Your room is so ordinary that it's disturbing.'' Knew she would say exactly that. ''And it's dirty!'' No, isn't that nice of her. Just for the record, I just cleaned it, and no I'm not lying.

''Dirty? I cleaned it two days ago…'' Of course I was ignored, Haruhi seemed busy with searching in my lockers… What?!

''Hey, you can't just search trough people's private property like that!'' Did this girl even own a drop of common sense? Following Koizumi she did, but I could hardly believe it.

''I must, in order to find something out of the ordinary, I have to search everywhere!'' She smiled like she just had won a marathon and received a one hundred thousand yen price. And this makes me wonder, did she really come here to apologize, or just to search through my stuff? The last option seemed most likely at the moment. I guess I just let her finish up, it's was not she was going to find anything either, unless there is some man-eating sweater in the lockers, who had found its way into it.

And finally Haruhi seemed to give up, after making a mess by throwing all my clothes, manga and so on all over the floor.

''Found anything yet?'' I smirked, how could I not? She would most likely ignore me anyways.

''Shut up!''

''You know, there isn't actually any big chance to find anything in my room, I should know, since I been living her for some time, in case you didn't knew.

Haruhi stood up and crossed her arms and glared at me like I just had said something incredibly rude, but who knows. I may have done so too.

''Your room is so boring and ordinary! I would just grow old by living here!'' What did you expect? Some kind of ancient alien artifact, left behind in my room for researching purposes? A time machine, which had just occasionally warped itself into my room? A mystical orb, left behind by an mystical visitor, that would give you supernatural esper powers? I should stop, before I turn into Haruhi.

She then sat next to me on my bed, still crossing her arms.

''Want some tea? But, as you know, my tea isn't all that good.'' That was true, if I shall compare it to the divine Asahina-san's well brewed tea, mine would be rat poison. Haruhi nodded, ignoring my last statement. (Don't say I warned you.) And to my relief, her expression softened a little.

.

While down in the kitchen, my cell phone begun to play the annoying theme indicating that someone was calling me. After I met Koizumi, I dreaded the sound of it.

I looked at the cell phone, Koizumi. Now, isn't that great. Of course even so, I really didn't want to pick up; I had too, because it could be the end of the world for all I knew.

''Hello?''

''Hello Kyon, I wanted to inform you of something important. I'm sorry, I actually wanted to speak with you directly, but I'm unable to do so at the moment, so bear with me.'' Oh god, what could it be now? Hopefully, it was something not that serious, but knowing my luck, it probably was.

''You remember I told you about those strange closed-spaces who have appeared lately?'' Yes, and I don't like the drift of this.

''Well it last night it was a huge one. It was so huge that it almost covered the whole world.'' It must've been created when I had that fight with Haruhi last night, but that's all past now, right?

''After some hours, it suddenly disappeared, just by itself. Also, I and my esper companions were also unable to enter the closed-space. This is highly unusual. The higher ups in the Agency are worried, because these closed spaces are… different somehow, as I told you the last time. Before, we could at least enter these new closed spaces, but this new one we couldn't. Also, what's worrying is that normal closed spaces appeared last night as well, those were taken care of, however… '' Oh god, I bet all my money that the next thing coming is not good. Did I kick a puppy in another life?

''Suzumiya-san doesn't tend to create many closed-spaces at the same time, the scientist within the Agency tried to trace where these new closed spaces may come from. But, they were unable to pinpoint who, or what causing this. All, we know this is not good. But, they found something very worrying…'' Koizumi, just get to the god damn point already.

''They are one eighty percent sure that It's not Haruhi Suzumiya whose causing this.''

* * *

Chapter End.

(AN:) Thank you for sticking with me until now. I appreciate it. As you may have noticed it is here the first plotline of this story begins to thicken, so a lot of stuff will happen in the next chapters.

Sorry for mistakes, trying my best. Thank you for reading and review please, I would appreciate if you took the time do so.


	7. Chapter 7: Confession

**The Annoyance of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Chapters 7: Confession

* * *

Yup, this was certainly not a pleasant situation. If Haruhi's searches weren't enough, I'll bet on the existence of talking cats that Koizumi is going to force me to look for this new source of closed spaces, by making this my fault someway.

''So what are you going to do?'' Not that I care, that yes-man may do whatever he likes, just don't drag me into it.

''Unfortunately, the Agency does not know how to take action yet. They're simply wasn't seeing such a surprise coming. '' Bomb, for an organization which seems too only focus on Haruhi Suzumiya is destined to ignore other important things, but who I am to talk? I have no clue of how that band of espers operate.

''I will call you again when I have more information, please try to keep Suzumiya-san's mood stable, we don't really need more weight on our shoulders right now.'' Why are you complaining, isn't the whole purpose of your organization to deal with closed spaces?

''Oh, and I must tell you, I will be gone for a while, due to all which is happening, please tell Suzumiya-san than I vent on an early summer vacation with my family. I'm sorry for disappearing so suddenly.'' Don't be sorry, it won't be too depressing without your smiling face creeping me out every day. You can be sure about that.

''Well then, Bye.'' He hung up. I was actually surprised, usually he sounded cheerfully, but not now. I guess these new closed-spaces have worn him out, but I don't feel any pity for him. I would actually call it karma.

I finished brewing my rat poison… Hopefully I wouldn't end up killing Haruhi, but there was no way I could guarantee it. This liquid is dangerous stuff.

In my room Haruhi was leaning her face onto her left hand and looked out of the window, exactly how she sits at school. I looked around in my room, all the stuff, clothes and books Haruhi had scattered around when she was 'searching', was now properly stored in its shelves, and the clothes seemed to have been put back into the drawers. Did she really clean up her mess, for once? No, can't be. I must be dreaming or accidently been teleported into an alternative dimension. What? It could happen… Honestly, I think anything could happen now…

''There you are, what took you so long? I was so bored that I even cleaned up your mess! Didn't your father teach you too not make a lady wait?'' she scolded. Wait, my mess? I know because of Koizumi I was being delayed, but it was just a few minutes, not hours… Stop overreacting and blame me for **your **mess in **MY **room.

''Well, I'm impressed that you actually cleaned up your mess. Seriously, didn't think you had it in you.'' Haruhi didn't say anything; she was just glaring at me, now crossing her arms. Now, wasn't that a familiar sight?

''Here is your tea, but I warn you, you may not live to tell me how it tastes.'' I said sarcastically and handed her the cup. She took it instantly; she really must be thirsty, since she seems too even considering to drink that. Haruhi glared at the greenish liquid in the cup, then at me, and then gulped it all down. Yup, she really must be thirsty and how does she even drink damping hot tea so fast? What's the secret?

''Wow, you didn't die. I must say I'm surprised.'' I smiled. Ugh, I feel like Kouzumi now....

Haruhi was still glaring at me. She handed her cup to me. ''It didn't actually taste that bad.'' Was that a compliment? Heh, with this tea brewing progress, I may be able to brew delicious tea like Asahina-san's one beautiful day, though it won't be as heavenly as heir's.

I put my teacup down, Haruhi may drink it, but I won't. I may consider it, if you pay me, if not, then all I can say, I like to live.

-

Silence fell over us again. Haruhi was glaring at something (her feet probably.) and crossing arms. She was obviously being bored. How do you break the silence in such situations? I should I try to have a philosophical speech like Koizumi? Nah, I won't sink to his level.

''Kyon, have you ever thought what you want to do when you grow up?'' I snapped to attention. What kind of question was that? Well like any normal teenager, I have of course. I have even thought about it when I was a little kid, back then, I wanted to be a fireman or an police officer, now… I wouldn't even consider that, way to tiring.

''When I think about it… no, not really. What about you?'' It wasn't too hard to imagine what Haruhi wanted to be, I'll bet a UFO researcher, or perhaps a psychic researcher. Anything that may lead her to the supernatural.

''_I want to be a doctor.''_

My logic failed yet again. A doctor? I wouldn't expect that from Haruh, it's way to ordinary, well she may manage to become one, her grades are excellent, it make mine look awful, which is the truth.

''Why do you want to be a doctor? I would imagine you want to become something related to the supernatural.'' Don't tell me you didn't too.

''I don't know… I just want to be one, and I don't need any reason!'' Why was she yelling? I just asked why she wanted to be a doctor of all things. Who wouldn't ask that question? Honestly, who wouldn't?

''Forget that I asked.''

And so another awkward silence fell over us. These silence gaps begin to annoy me.

…

…

…

…

''I have a little sister…''

I looked at Haruhi surprised.

''W-what?''

''She is one year younger than me and, her name is _Hazumi.'' _I was frankly, shocked. I had no idea Haruhi had a little sister. Didn't think such a spoiled girl like her could have siblings, and still be that spoiled. Well, I guess in this world, anything is possible.

''My parents are never home because of work, so it was usually only the two of us._ Hazumi_ had a bad relationship with my parents. She was terrible at school, and she had a weak body, so she was bad at sports too. I remember them scolding her to be better at school and telling her to be more likes me. I also remember the nights she locked herself in the bathroom, crying.''

Haruhi's voice slowly became sobs. I just watched her; I simply had nothing to say.

''I remember all the times she was working hard on a test, or just studying in general. She truly wished to be more like me, so that mum and dad would accept her and be proud of her too. But still, she didn't match my grades and so she was getting even more scolded, for not making it, even though she was studying so much.

She had no friends and was always alone; I guess she didn't have the confidence to interact with other people.''

Then I saw something I would never thought I'd live to see, tears were streaming down Haruhi Suzumiya's cheeks.

''A-and then, the entering exams for middle school was coming up, and she worked so hard to that test. She studied, and hardly did anything else at all. Even though it was a meaningless test, she wanted to do good so mum and dad would be proud of her. When finally the day of the test came, she left with a confident smile, like there was no need to worry at all. I suggested that we'd do something fun together when we came home from school, if everything went well on her test, but… _Hazumi_ n-never came h-home…

Later that evening, I got a call from the hospital; they said that _Hazumi _had been brought there when she was found unconscious at the riverbank. Apparently she had jumped, or fallen off the bridge, then hit her head towards some rocks most likely. Of course had she jumped… Her test went bad and she didn't dare to come home to even more scolding.

When I and my parents had arrived at the hospital, she was in c-coma. She's been in coma for five whole years now… The doctors say that she may never wake up… But, I can't believe that… I can't…''

Haruhi was literally crying now, she had buried her head into her arms, which was resting on her lap.

''I'm a terrible older sister! If I had been there for her, at her side, she may never have jumped… If I had just been a better older sister… If just I hadn't ignored her and minded my own business, she may have still arrived home good and safe. If I had just taken action earlier… And helped her… Like a older sister should do! I'm a terrible sister!''

She then raised her head and looked at me with her teary amber eyes.

''That is why I want to go to a good school, become a doctor so I may be able to help her one day! So I can make up for the mistakes I did! It may not help, but I will try!'' She then buried her face into her arms again and the silence fell over us again, expect the sobs coming from Haruhi.

I just stared out in space. I had nothing to say or any idea what to do. Who would have thought that the usually cheery Haruhi Suzumiya had such of a past? If you had an idea, I really would like to know when you got that, but to more important matters, should I take action now somehow? Comfort her, or just leave her alone? I guess Koizumi would prefer if I'd picked the last option, but that was easier said than done, I was at loss of words…

-

Then suddenly Haruhi stood up and walked out of my room, she stopped in the door and said simply 'I'm going home.'' A typical Haruhi Suzumiya leaving, well actually she had quite a reason now.

I didn't know if I should have followed her, or said something, but one thing is for sure, I may not know a lot about our SOS Brigade-chief Haruhi, I'm no esper who may have endless sources of information on her, but one thing do I know. When Haruhi is like this, her back is silently screaming; 'don't follow me, or don't day anything.' And that's why I just sat there, seeing her off. It was best to leave her alone for a while, or at least I hope so…

-

-

_Hazumi Susuzmiya… huh.__  
_

* * *

Chapter End

(AN:) Review please!


End file.
